Aley Jackson and the Wind War (Mark II)
by WithAWhisperElliot12
Summary: Aley Jackson isn't normal. Just for that, give her blindness, a curse, a Creator for a mother, wicked powers, and toss her with a bunch of sword-and-shield-wielding maniacs. Have fun, girl! Smart!Disabled!Fem!Percy - T for violence, gore, mild language - 1st story - 2nd attempt - No pairings as of yet
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own either or any of the franchises or affiliates of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, the Ancient Greek mythos, or the Twilight series. They belong to Rick Riordan, the Ancient Greeks, and Stephanie Miller respectively.**

 **Why, hello there! Thank you for clicking on this story, and welcome! This is a Mark 2 version of a story, so if you are from my first attempt, thank you for checking this one out. I will try to update at a constant rate, but I hope you understand that I also have a life.**

 **Flames, comments, and constructive criticism are expected and accepted. Have at it.**

 **Keep in mind, I am a 14-year-old in my Freshman year. This is not professional-grade material.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: 950 words**

 **~KC/WithAWhisperElliot12**

The Prologue: In Which A Certain Temperamental Boss-Lady Blows Up

It was a cold, windy day up in the clouds. The winter solstice was not only an important day on Olympus, but also in the caverns of Aiolos, or less formally Aeolus, Hippotades. This important day was the Meeting of the Winds, which occurred on the solstices and equinoxes to assign what would happen in the coming season.

On the floating island, the ruling body was Aeolus, the king of the primordial wind gods, the stormy Aellai, and the wild and rambunctious Anemoi Thuellai. He no longer kept the winds Anemoi locked up in their stables - no more bronze walls and sheer rock cliffs - like naughty horses, but he did want them to report to him. Rogue Anemoi, or Venti, would sometimes attack the occasional demigod. The only thing that kept the winds in order was the scheduled disasters, the threat of the stables, Aeolus, and sometimes Zeus. Zeus was not a large governing body as you would expect, though he did have some say in the natural air disasters.

The Aellai cycled out as right hands for Aeolus as the seasons changed. Boreas was the frigid wind of winter, Zephyros the gentle breezes of spring, Notos was the wind of stormy summer, and Euros was the unpredictable autumn coil. Of course, sometimes the Anemoi Thuellai, literally _hurricane winds_ , the storm-winds who ensured chaos during the seasons.

This particular meeting, though, there was a particular uproar, bedlam more than usual. Chaos, the primordial void herself, had been concerned at the disorder among the winds. Boreas was at ends with Notos over an unusually constant warm spell that had occurred annually over the past ten years. Zephyros, usually calm and hard to anger, was sporting a puce face and throwing large rose thorns at Euros and was verbally sparring with several Anemoi. The Anemoi were whirling around mischievously, sensing a great upset. Aeolus sat on his throne and stared out at the pandemonium, shaking his head. He expected no help from Olympus, these were primordials, and the gods had their own problems.

Chaos appeared next to Aeolus with a concerned look on her face. "Problems, Aeolus?"

Aeolus looked up with a start. He sighed, "Yes. They argue about the most mundane things, but I as well as they know that there is more to the problem then they admit."

"What happened?" Chaos asked. She usually let the winds duke it out and did not pay much attention, but even Order, her younger brother, had noticed the turmoil though he did not pay much attention to Earth.

Aeolus met the creator's eyes. "Twelve influential unheard-of rogue Anemoi have popped up. They seem to be a group, and are trying to assemble the other Anemoi into an army. You know how borderline evil Anemoi are. I've told them not to attack demigods, but it's their own fault if they die."

"Yes," Chaos nodded, "and what can you do?"

"I can do absolutely nothing, as of now. War is on the horizon and I can do nothing," Aeolus groaned, dropping his head back in his hands.

"I'll see what I can do," Chaos said, disappearing in the blink of an eye.

Chaos reappeared in the Olympian throne room. Immediately, she stared down a trident and a crackling bolt while 12 deities argued among themselves.

"Well, what a welcoming committee you have," she commented in a blasé tone.

The weapons were lowered and the twelve beings bowed to the black-cloaked woman. Chaos waved her hand at them dismissively, saying, "Don't bother. Get up." Hurriedly, the twelve did so.

"To what do we owe the honor?" Zeus asked in a surprisingly respectful tone.

"Well, as you should know, there is a war waging in your domain."

Half of the council blanched while the other half looked ready to bolt.

Chaos stared at the king god in shock. "You didn't _know_?"

The whole of the council joined Chaos in scrutinizing Zeus.

Zeus cleared his throat nervously at the searching looks. "Of course I, um, know…" he trailed off weakly. The lightning god knew that nobody believed him.

Athena rolled her eyes at her father. "Zeus, if you cannot even rule over your own domain, how are we to believe you can rule over all of Olympus?" she asked exasperatedly.

"Nevertheless," Chaos sighed, "Zeus' lack of attention and lack of _eyes_ is not what I came here to talk about. I just thought I should inform you of the possibly coming war, and that I have a daughter," she said casually.

There was a silence.

Then…

Cacophony.

"What do you mean you have a daughter?" "Where is she?" "What does she look like?" "Is she a major player in the impending war? If so, how does this concern us?" "Any possible love interests?"

The last one gained Aphrodite many strange glances. Chaos calmly waited for the volley of questions to stopped, glancing at her smartwatch at the many messages from Order, Gaia, Ouranos, and her adopted sons and daughters. She sighed, thinking, _This is taking way too much of my time. Aeolus, you so owe me._

After 45 minutes of inane questions, besides a few and far-in-between logical questions, Chaos had had enough. _Time to pull out the big guns._ "ENOUGH!" she raged, turning into a black and purple dragon, effectively shutting the deities up. "YOU NEED TO CALM _DOWN!_ I came to tell you this because she is your only hope of surviving, should this war happen. NOT GET YELLED AT!" With that, Chaos disappeared.

The council sat in silence, glancing at each other, before once again arguing and fighting. Not a one remembered until after the meeting that they didn't know the name of the Creator's daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**See Prologue for Disclaimer**

 **Okay. So there is no excuse for what, a month? two months? of not updating, but I've been going through stuff. Homework, family issues, sports, bully altercations, trying not to hit idiots daily, controlling my anger... Not been a good month or so. Here you, go; enjoy!**

 **Leave reviews, flames, or PMs as you wish.**

 **Chapter 2: 746 words**

 **~KC/WithAWhisperElliot12**

Ch 1: In Which An Unassuming Young Girl Gets Teleported

In a quaint little village, there was a quaint little orphanage. In this quaint little orphanage, there were quaint little orphans. All of these quaint little orphans were well-mannered, polite, and calm. All except for one.

Alectrona 'Aley' Jackson was _not_ quaint, little, well-mannered, polite, or calm. Matter of fact, the young girl was anything but. She was _blind,_ tall, rude, unique-looking, and cursed with dyslexia and ADHD, or Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder. Aley was bright in her own right, being observant in quiet ways contrary to her loud outward demeanor.

But not right now. Aley sat on a swing in the park, inspecting the ground with an intensity that should have been impossible, given her lack of sight. She was as still as you would ever see, with only a finger twitching and her left leg flinching slightly.

Aley sighed, closing her empty eye sockets. It wasn't as if you could _see_ her 'eyes', but nonetheless she lowered her eyelids. She wiped tears from her face, almost wishing that stupid chemical fire could have taken out her tear ducts, too.

Aley had just been put back into the system. She had been only been gone a year, moving in with a nice lady in New York, Sally Jackson and her husband, Paul Blofis around her seventh birthday. She had been absolutely ecstatic, smiling more than she'd ever had in her life. She was treated nicely, was able to go to a private school for blind children, and had been able to eat all she wanted. It had been the best year of her life.

It was not meant to be. While Aley had been at school, Sally and Paul had gone out for groceries. A speeding drunk named Gabe Ugliano T-boned the car, totaling both vehicles and killing both parties.

Yet it wasn't the first time one of Aley's adoptive families died. A year had actually been the longest that she'd been with a family. In her 8 years, Aley had been with 17 different families, all of whom died in all sorts of tragic accidents. Chemical fires, oil fires, airplane crashes, car crashes, tornadoes, and disease. One time, when she was four, one of her families was killed by a section of scaffolding. Another time, a nice couple in Okeechobee, Florida that had adopted her got shot and killed.

Many of her adoptive families just couldn't deal with a blind child with strange abilities. Aley had lost her eyesight long ago, longer ago than she could remember, so it didn't really bother her. Still yet, she was able to fashion goggles to help her 'see'. Of course, she couldn't _actually_ see, but with her strange recognition powers and the goggles combined, it was pretty close. Anytime Aley touched something, everything about it would be _uploaded_ in her brain.

Slowly, Aley put her hands on the chains that suspended the swing she was on. Images of happy children throughout the years filtered through her brain, among them a young girl of about 6 then a teenage boy of 18. They intrigued her for some odd reason.

No matter. It was time for her to get back to the orphanage.

Aley trudged up the hill from the park to the outside yard of the orphanage. Madame Rowan, in her tight bun and Victorian-era dress, sat primly in a very uncomfortable-looking chair. She glared at Aley as the blind girl passed, disapproving of the rumpled state of her hair and clothes. Nobody in town really liked Aley Jackson, as she was still named.

Aley stooped over her bowl of slop at dinnertime, grimacing at the smell. She would definitely miss Mrs. Jackson-Blofis' cookies, which Sally had told her were blue in honor of her late first husband.

Later, as Aley was settling down on a thin mattress with a threadbare blanket, she heard a snap, sizzle, and WHOOMPH. The mattress was no longer beneath her; instead, Aley lay on a cold, hard floor.

A soft feminine voice to the left of Aley's prone form spoke up. "Rise, child."

Hesitantly, Aley did so. She turned her head toward the voice, thankful she hadn't yet slipped off hr goggles. A faint form was highlighted, maybe 20 feet tall. The figure was standing with her hands clasped in front of her, and a spiky thing on top of her head that might have been a crown.

"I am Chaos, my child. Your mother."

It was at that point Aley fainted.

 **Mmkay, it was kinda short. Oh well, enjoy it anyway!**


End file.
